What You Want And What You Get
by clovrboy
Summary: S1AU Kurt gets pregnant at the same time as Quinn, only difference his is really Finn's. What will happen when Kurt decides to keep the baby? Will Finn accept responsibility of this baby?  Unrequited Kinn, eventual Puckurt Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:M just to be safe**

**Summary: Season 1Au Kurt gets pregnant at the same time as Quinn, only difference his is really Finn's. What will happen when Kurt decides to keep the baby? Will Finn accept responsibility of this baby too? And how will the rest of the team react.**

**Disclaimer: Glee sadly doesn't belong to me, if it did all the boys would be wooing Kurt :-P**

**A/N: This story is the result of my new obsession with 16 and pregnant, and a prompt in the fluff meme that wanted Kurt getting pregnant by Finn at same time as Quinn with happy kinn ending, well my twisted little brain took that made it angsty and Puckurt... Also this is unbeta so all mistakes are mine, well sit back relax and enjoy:**

**What you want, and what you get**

Chapter: 1

18 weeks

It was 3:30 pm and Kurt Hummel had just parked his black S.U.V. in his driveway. He was debating whether to get out and walk towards his house, he already knew that _HE _was waiting for him by the back entrance that goes straight into the kitchen.

The young countertenor took a deep breath ~I can do this~ and got off his black SUV slowly making his way to the back entrance of his home. Yep. _He _was here, after a quick hello Kurt made his way up the steps to the door.

The young diva hadn't even turn the key yet when he felt a pair of strong hands snaking their way through his body, and a second later he felt _his _hardness rubbing against Kurt's back.

Finally kurt got the door open and walked in with _him _glued to the smaller boy's back, without missing an inch.

Kurt felt _his_ lips brushing against the countertenor's neck, his hands undoing Kurt's belt. Kurt tried to turn around, to face him, to kiss his lips; but he wouldn't allow it. Never face too face, never on the lips, that would make it too real, too..._gay _for the jock ravishing him.

Before the smaller boy knew it his pants and underwear where by his ankles, and moist fingers were trying to work their way to his entrance.

"Wait, not yet" Kurt tried to protest.

"Come on dude, I had a really hard day. I really need this." The taller teen counter counter as he pressed the first finger in. "Please" the Jock breathed on Kurt's ear, working a second finger in.

Taking the younger boy's loud moan as a yes he spat on his hard member as He lined himself at the young countertenor's entrance, making his way in slowly till he was sheathed deep inside Kurt before he started to move.

It was fast, and hard, and you could even call it passionate, it was everything but loving, never loving. Kurt felt a couple of tears escape his eyes as his body rocked back and forth against the kitchen counter.

He didn't complain though, after all this was all his fault. It was Kurt who talked him into this.

_"It's __no __big __deal, __it's __just __releasing __tension, __stress" _Kurt remembered himself saying.

"It _doesn't __mean __you __are __gay __as __long __as __you __don't __reciprocate"_

God he been so blinded by love, thinking that maybe he got him off he'd end up seeing Kurt in a different light, maybe even loving Kurt.

But now that didn't matter anymore. Things were about to get worse and Kurt couldn't even blame him.

Kurt had been so scared yesterday morning as he sat in his doctor's office. The nausea, vomiting, headaches, and the fatigue, and now this bump in his stomach made him run to his doctor thinking that maybe he had a cancerous tumor or something.

He'd been so relieved after his doctor told him that it wasn't a tumor, or anything lethal, and asked him if he knew what a carrier was. The relieve vanished once his doctor told him he was a carrier (which is very rare), and pregnant and walked him to the OB/GYN for further studies and a sonogram.

What terrifies him now is having to tell his Dad, but first he has to tell _him_, Dad will want to know who the father is, and if they can count on him. His mental torture breaks as the Kurt the feels prickling warmness start filling him up.

"Finn we need to talk" Kurt says as he pulls his pants up and leads the taller jock down to his basement room.

FKFKFK

_"I'm __pregnant"_

Those two words kept repeating over and over again in Finn Hudson's head, keeping him from sleep.

And it was just his luck, to get his girlfriend pregnant without even going all the way (something about hot water that still gave him a headache every time he try to think about it), and the only gay kid in school (how were they suppose to know Kurt was a carrier that's like super rare), when they were only suppose to be having no strings fun. Like I must really have like super sperm or something, gotta be more careful from now on two accidental pregnancies are more than enough.  
>He was scared shitless as to what to do. Quinn kept coming to him asking for money, and solutions, and yelling at him more and more when he didn't know what to do. He tried getting a job, but no one would hire him, and now to top it all of there was Kurt.<p>

Thankfully Kurt was being really cool 'bout this whole situation.

_"I'm __not __asking __you __to __come __out, __and __date __me, __I'm __not __asking __you __for __money." _The young countertenor told him earlier that day with watery eyes.

_"__I'm __not __asking __you __to __take __responsibility __of __this, __since __it's __mainly __my __fault __for__giving __my self __to __you __like __I __don't __matter."_

_"I __know __you __have __your __hands __pretty __much __full __with __Quinn __and __her __pregnancy. __But __I __just __wanted __to __let __you __know, __and __give __you __the __choice __to __be __part __of __this __baby's __life, __if __you __don't __want __to __I'll __never __bother __you, __I __won't __tell __any one __this __kid __will __be __only __mine."_

The look on Kurt's face when He asked if he could think about it almost broke him. But he really needed to think about it. Recognizing Kurt baby, means accepting he might not be 100% straight, and becoming the school's new pariah, he'd be at the bottom of the food chain getting harassed and ridiculed daily just like Kurt, as is he get mock for being in glee club, and cause of Quinn's pregnancy, he didn't think he can survive more than that.

Then there was his mom, he couldn't bare the thought of disappointing her again the way he did when he told her about Quinn.

And maybe if it was only Kurt that was pregnant he would step up to the plate, but there's also Quinn to think of, she needed him much more than Kurt did, specially now after she'd been kick out by her parents and had to stay with him after they found out she was pregnant.

The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning trying to dismiss any thoughts of babies and responsibility to no avail. Before he knew it was 8 am and he had to get ready for school.

The school day passed in a blurred of classes, football practice, and glee club rehearsal with those stupid wigs Mr. Schue was making them wear, and Rachel being all stalkery and flirty like usual.

Before he knew it glee was over and he asked Kurt to staying behind, saying he needed help with his homework as an excuse so no one would suspect a thing.

"Look Kurt, I really like you dude" and Finn would of done anything to have the ground open up and swallow him as a glint of hope shined through the young countertenor's eyes."As a friend." He corrected himself be the young countertenor could get any more ideas.

"And I would love to be there for you and the baby, but my plate it's pretty much full with Quinn, and her pregnancy that I don't really think I can handle two."He continue trying to ignore how Kurt's kaleidoscope eyes started to glaze over.

He kept talking, if he stop there's no way he'll be able to do this "I mean you are always so strong, and confident, and your Dad seems to really have your back, and I'm pretty sure if anyone can handle this alone it's you, and you won't be completely alone I mean if you really need some help or whatever I'll be around you know as long as it's just between us."

Kurt just stood there his face a mask of cold indifference, except for his treacherous eyes that where filling with tears.

"I understand Finn, I'll try not to inconvenience you again."Kurt said trying to keep all emotion out of his voice as he grabbed his messenger bag and start to make his out of the choir room.

"Kurt, Quinn she needs me more than you do right now. She's my priority. I'm sorry dude." Finn called out as the smaller boy reached the threshold.

Kurt just turned his head slightly, nodded, and left Finn alone in the empty choir room feeling worse than he has ever have in his entire life.

**A/N: ****Hope ****you ****guys ****enjoy ****the ****start, ****and ****please ****let ****me ****know ****if ****it's ****worth ****continuing. ****Please ****Comment ****and ****Review .**


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: I would like to start by thanking everyone that review, and added this story to their alerts you guys really made my week, and that's why you get this chapter a little early. I would also like to thank my new Beta lovefremione for all her help it's greatly appreciated. Now sit back, relax and enjoy..**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2:**

**18 Weeks**

"Don't cry, not yet," Kurt kept thinking over and over again as he walked…no, ran, out of the school till he reached the inside of his baby.

Once inside the protection of the black SUV he let his mask crack and the tears fall. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up; he should have known that Finn would always put himself before anything because popularity meant everything to him. Kurt shouldn't feel like his world was ending just because some stupid jock didn't want him and this _thing_growing inside him.

That's when he felt _it_. _It_moved for the first time, as if it was trying to remind Kurt that he was not alone, that he would never be alone, not anymore. Placing his hand on his stomach he talked to his baby for the first time.

"I'm sorry baby. Your daddy is being an emotional, selfish, fool. But I promise you from now on you come first." Kurt told his baby while rubbing his small belly with one hand, and wiping his tears with the other.

Kurt took a deep calming breath, and turned on his car. "No use trying to hide this, time to go face grandpa," he told his unborn child as they left McKinley's parking lot and headed home.

Arriving home, he went straight to the kitchen to started preparing a pot roast with loaded mash potatoes, his Dad's favorite meal. It was pretty much a heart attack waiting to happen but he had to have his dad is a great mood before breaking the news to him.

The next few hours were spent cooking, cleaning, and setting up the table while going through ideas on how to break the news to his Dad; his trance only broke by his father getting home from the shop. After exchanging a quick hello, Burt went to the bathroom to wash up, while Kurt served dinner.

Seeing the table spread with all his favorite foods, Burt immediately knew something was up. Taking his wallet out Burt turned to his only son, "So how much is it you need this time? And no more tiaras please."

"This isn't about money Daddy," Kurt responded softly keeping his eyes fixed on the food he wasn't eating.

"Then what is it? You only make this sort of meal for a few reasons: because you want to buy something really expensive, when you're in trouble, or for my birthday. We both know it's not going to be my birthday for a few more months, and you don't want money so that means trouble." Burt responded patiently.

"So what is it Kurt? Did the Navigator get vandalized again? Or school? Are they letting you sing? Or is it a boy? I mean I might not be ready to talk boys yet, but I'm your dad and I'll be ready if you need me." Burt finished.

Kurt just sat quietly trying to think of the best way to say it.

"Come on buddy, I can't help you if you don't tell me." Burt added placing a strong hand on his son's shoulder to show Kurt that he is there for him.

"I'm a carrier." Kurt mumbled not meeting his Dad's eyes.

"That's wonderful news Kurt. No need to be so worried about it, unless..."

Kurt finally lifted his head to meet his father's gaze with eyes full of tears."I'm pregnant," before breaking down in sobs as tears ran freely down his face.

Burt felt all the warmth leave his body at the thought of his only son, the joy of his life being pregnant, and about all the hardships that now lay ahead of him.

Getting up from his chair Burt grabbed Kurt into a tight loving embrace as his son cried muffled apologies into his shirt until he calmed.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Kurt whispered one more time, looking up and meeting his father's eyes for the first time that day. "Please don't hate me!" He cried.

Burt held him tighter still. "I could never hate you Kurt, I can't say I'm not disappointed by the news, but you are my son and I will always be here to love you and support you. Now relax, cause all that crying can't be good for my grandkid. Now let's eat as talk about this." Burt finished.

Kurt nodded, and took a seat ready to (finally) eat.

"So who's the father?" Burt asked casually while digging into the meal his son had spent so much time preparing.

This was the one question Kurt was dreading more than anything.

"There is no father." Kurt said. After his dad shot him a skeptical look he elaborated, "I mean there _is_a father but whatever we had was nothing serious, he's not even sure if he's gay, and he doesn't want to take responsibility for the baby, so it'll be just me."

"Us," said Burt placing a hand on top of Kurt's with sad smile on his face.

Kkk

It was 7:30 and Kurt was walking to his locker through the crowed hallways of McKinley feeling worse that he had in the last few weeks.

He had spent most of the night tossing and turning, everything he and his father had talked about after he told him about the pregnancy swirling inside his head, keeping him far away from sleep. And when he finally calmed enough to fall asleep, the morning sickness started prevented any rest.

His Dad wanted him to make sure he finished high school, and went to college. Luckily he had his Dad's full support, and the trust fund his mother left him to help it would be hard, but manageable.

By the time he reached his locker his best friend Mercedes Jones was already leaning against it waiting for him, her calm demeanor soon changed to one of concern as her eyes landed on Kurt. "What happen to you boo? You look like someone chewed you up and spit you out." The black diva asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Mercy just feeling a little under the weather."Kurt tried to lie.

"You listen to me Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, just because it took me longer than most to realize that you were gay does not make me stupid. If there's one thing I know very well besides fashion and music, that's you. So when I ask you what's wrong and you give me a mumbled 'nothing' I _know_ you are lying," Said an infuriated Mercedes with her hands on her hips. "Now you either tell me what's wrong or I'm marching into your house right now and burning your whole collection of Alexander McQueen scarves; and you know I never use empty threats."

Kurt let out a loud sigh and mumbled an annoyed 'fine' while grabbing the black diva's hand and guiding her into one of the girls restrooms.

After making sure they were alone he locked the door, crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at his best friend. "I'm pregnant."

Mercedes burst out laughing, she had expected some reluctance from Kurt before confiding on her like usual, but for him to just blurt out the most ludicrous scenario was just too much. "Really Kurt? How naive do you think I am?" She responded between fits of laughter, which died when she noticed that Kurt was still standing with his arms folded over his chest, very serious, and still glaring at her. She felt as if someone had just dumped a bucket of slushie down her back.

"Oh crap! You're serious," She whispered, her throat dry after the news had sunk in. "When? How? I mean I know how, but how? And have you told Finn yet?" All came bursting out of her mouth.

Kurt allowed himself to rest against the wall and started rubbing his temples before responding, "When? 18 weeks ago according to the doctors. How? You know how but if you want me to draw a diagram I will. And yes he... wait a minute, how did you know it's Finn's?" Asked Kurt when he realized what Mercedes had asked.

"White boy please; I already told you, if there's anything I know really well it's you. Which means I know that the only person you will give yourself to willingly is that dumb Frankenteen," She returned. "Good he knows, but is he gonna man up and take care of this baby too?"

Kurt could only shake his head 'no' before the tears started to fall. He felt himself slide down the wall to the floor, but didn't care. Suddenly a strong pair of arms surrounded him, and his was whispered comforting words to calm him down, with the occasional threat directed towards Finn.

When Kurt was finally relaxed, Mercedes stood up and dusted herself off. "Wait for me here boo, I got a giant to slay." She said as she stomped her way to the door only to be stopped when Kurt grabbed her hand.

"Please Mercy it's not his fault! He has his plate full with Quinn and all her drama, and I told him it was ok if he didn't want to take responsibility -which he didn't- after all, I was the one who threw myself at him."

"God Kurt! Would you listen to yourself talk! It became his responsibility to the minute he decided to sleep with you, so stop trying to defend him." She barked angrily. But seeing Kurt's broken hearted face was more than enough to cool her immediate anger. "Fine I won't do anything to him, but just because he already has a baby momma doesn't mean..." And that's when it clicked and she remembered what Puck had confessed to her during the ballads assignment.

She dropped to her knees next to her best friend not caring that her new jeans might get ruined, and grabbed him tightly by the shoulders so that he would look her in the eyes when she have give the good news. "You listen to me boy, and you listen well. Finn is not Quinn's baby daddy, Puck is!"

Kurt was flabbergasted. "What? How?" He was finally able to ask once the new information had settled; a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I don't know how. But Puck himself told me. He wants to take care of the baby but Quinn won't let him. You, you could tell Finn the truth, that way there'll only be your baby and he can help you." She said excitedly, a huge smile creeping on her face as she saw the hope growing in her friend's eyes.

A huge smile that vanished almost as soon as it appeared when the young countertenor said, "I can't tell him that," in a very dejected tone.

"Why the hell not?" She enquired furiously, annoyed at her friends dejection.

"Because he loves that baby, and because I don't think he'll believe me. He'll probably think I'm trying to trick him so that he'll dump Quinn and be with me," Kurt sighed.

"Fine, then I'll tell him," Countered the black diva.

"Mercy I love you so much right now, and thank you for trying to fix this for me, but he knows you're my best friend, so chances are that he won't believe you either. He'll probably think I sent you." Kurt said sadly as he wrapped his arms around his best friend tightly.

"This, what you are doing right now, being there for me, trying to protect me, is more than enough Mercy." He continued as tears ran down his face.

Mercedes huffed angrily, but still held her boy tightly "Fine I won't tell _him_. But if my tongue slips and someone else finds out, it's not my fault if _they_ tell him."

Kurt just giggled at that. "As long as it's not Rachel Berry, you have a deal."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and comment, they always make me smile and help me get inspired. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to start by thanking all of people that reviewed and put this story in alert it means a lot to me. I would also like to thank my wonderful beta lovefremione for all the help as always it's greatly appreciated. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

Chapter 3

**20 weeks**

'How does that saying go? Oh yeah, 'when it rains it pours'. And I guess that's exactly what's going on in my life right now.'

Finn shook his head thinking to himself as he slowly walked down the crowded hallway towards his locker.

'I mean, first Quinn gets pregnant and kicked out of her house, and I managed to get Kurt knocked up too. And now Mr. Shue can't coach us anymore 'because he slept on one of those stupid mattresses we earned after making that dumb commercial.

'And honestly I don't know how much more I can handle. With Quinn asking for more and more money, and having to spend 8 hours in that damn wheelchair trying to wait tables, I mean you would of thought having the wheel chair would make it a lot easier, but it's really hard being this tall and trying to keep a tray balanced while wheeling yourself around. And the manager already told me if I break one more glass I'll be out of there, ACLU be damned. I can just picture Quinn yelling at me for losing the job.

'God, why can't Quinn be more like Kurt? He's pregnant too, and hasn't asked for anything. He isn't bitching at me asking me to take responsibility, and he doesn't make me feel stupid whenever I ask a question or make suggestions for the baby.

'If only Kurt had been a girl, everything would have been so much easier. I could like, take full responsibility of our kid without getting the crap beat out of me by the football and hockey teams. I might never have even dated Quinn! Well at least things can't get any worse.'

Finn's inner turmoil was broken by a tapping on his shoulder. "Hi Rachel," he said as he turned and spotted the tiny diva standing behind him.

~WYWAWYG~

Everything happened in a single, rushed blur that seemed to take forever to play out. One minute I was chatting cheerfully with Mercedes, and the next, Finn was suddenly storming into the room to beat on Puck as if his life depended on it.

I felt as if all the blood had drained from my body when realization struck. There was only one thing that could cause Finn to go after Puck like that. _'__He__knows!__'_

We all watched in stunned disbelief as he demanded the truth from Quinn, and for a change it was given to him. After Quinn's tearful confession, Finn vanished just as quickly as he had appeared.

We stood there. frozen in shock, not knowing what to do or exactly how to react. I watched as Puck glared at the floor and then up at Quinn, and as Quinn just watched Finn disappear through the door before turning to glare hatefully as Rachel. Tears were streaming down her face still, and as odd as it sounds, I actually felt a little bit of sympathy for the lying pregnant cheerio.

I shook my head and turned to glare at Rachel too. She just had to go tell Finn the truth; she couldn't just leave him to be blissfully ignorant. I had to laugh internally though, because ironically enough, Rachel was the only person Mercedes hadn't told the truth; and the pint sized diva bitch had still been the one to tell Finn about Quinn's duplicity.

I fully expected at that for point Rachel go running after Finn now that she had spilled the beans. It would be her style to take advantage of him while his heart was a shattered mess. But oddly enough, she just stood there, looking ashamed of herself. I'm willing to bet that was a new feeling for her.

I felt Mercedes hand on my shoulder then, breaking me from my reverie. When I turned to face her she whispered, "Kurt! Go after him!" She didn't have to tell me twice.

~WYWAWYG~

Kurt hastily left the choir room then, not even bothering to ask permission from their dazed Glee coach. He ran through the empty hallways to the only other place he knew Finn would go to when he needed to think.

He gently opened the door to the boy's locker room and poked his head in, only to be met by the heart breaking sight of a Finn in pain. The tall jock sat hunched over on one of the benches, his eyes fixed on a crumbled picture in his hands. He looked so shrunken and vulnerable and made Kurt want to just wrap him up in his arms and reassure the other boy, tell him that everything would work out alright.

Kurt slowly walked into the room, he was so choked up he was barely able to whisper a coarse, "Finn". It did nothing but earn him a glare from the other teen. "I..." started Kurt, but he found himself at a loss for words. How do you comfort someone whose view of the world just been turned completely upside down and inside out?

"I... I honestly don't know what to say Finn. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better." Kurt was finally able to say as he moved to gently lie his hand on Finn's shoulder, only to have the tall jock shrug it off as he quickly stood and moved away from him. Finn obviously wanted as far away from Kurt as possible.

"Did you know?" Finn asked, to which Kurt could only nod in response. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Just… just shut the fuck up Kurt. You probably just wanted to make a fool of me like everyone else has. You're probably bitter or some shit because I wanted Quinn and not you."

Kurt got up and walked slowly toward the angry jock, slowly, carefully, hands in the air, the way you'd approach a wounded animal. "Not everyone thinks you're stupid Finn. Not everyone is trying to trick you. Yes I was jealous of Quinn, but I would never let that come between you and what would make you happy. So just try to calm down, let me help you."

Finn grabbed him tightly by the shoulders. "I said to shut up, you're probably lying to me too, and you... you aren't even pregnant I bet. You just figured I was dumb enough to fall for it and for you just because I thought you were carrying my child." Finn spat venomously, the anger in his eyes making Kurt tremble. "So much for letting me be happy! Did you force Rachel to do your dirty work for you, so that you could come and 'help me through this?"

"No Finn, I wouldn't do that to you. And I would never lie about our baby, never about something like that. Please _please_ calm down Finn, you're starting to hurt me." Kurt valiantly tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall at the mere thought of Finn doubting him, of doubting their baby. Finn was just hurt, he didn't really think that Kurt would lie about that, would he?

Finn let go of him, "I can't handle this, and I can't handle you. Just leave me alone," he said, storming out of the locker room as more tears started to fall from his eyes.

Kurt stood alone in the middle of the room, trying to compose himself as the tears he had tried to suppress finally managed to escape. It hurt more than he had ever imagined it could, Finn's doubt, and his rejection.

He saw the crumbled piece picture that Finn had been holding, lying on the floor. He bent to pick it up and smoothed out the wrinkles. It was Drizzle's sonogram. Kurt could only take a guess at the amount pain Finn most be in.

Finn didn't just lose his best friend and girlfriend, he also lost the daughter who he had worked so hard and sacrificed so much for. So Kurt decided to give Finn what the jock asked for, time. Hopefully after a while he would be willing to accept Kurt's help. And maybe, just maybe, Finn would then be willing to accept responsibility, and someday even love their baby at least half as much as he had Drizzle.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and comment, they always make me smile and help me get you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone I would like to start by apologizing for the delay on the updates lately but unfortunately real life got in the way. Anyway hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and lots of thanks to everyone who has review and alerted this story, I'm very grateful for all your kind words, also lots of thanks to my wonderful beta lovefremione for all her help too. Now sit back, relax and enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 4**

26 Weeks

Sectionals and winter break came and went with Finn showing up at the last minute to save the day; and I, as promised, had given him time to compose himself. Time which it seems Rachel had taken advantage of if the way she clung onto Finn's arms was anything to go by.

And me, I was getting bigger with each passing day. At least the nausea had stopped, but now the cravings had kicked in, and even if my Dad and Mercedes denied it, I felt like I was getting fatter and fatter with each passing second.

I'm totally blaming them for giving in to my every craving. My Dad would drop anything he was doing if there was even a hint that I might be hungry or craving something. Just last night I mentioned to Mercy over the phone that I had this weird craving for a peanut butter and egg sandwich, not even 10 minutes later my dad walked into my room carrying a tray with 3 of them, and a glass of milk (which were all devoured, but that's beside the point).

~26~

Kurt was dragged out of his thoughts when a gentle hand started rubbing his belly, with a now familiar "hi baby" quickly following.

Kurt playfully slapped her hand away, "Mercedes not at school! No one here is supposed to know. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Kurt said trying to sound annoyed.

"Shh white boy, I'm trying to say good morning to my future niece."

"Or nephew Mercy," Kurt said rolling his eyes at her. Mercedes had gotten it into her head that Kurt was going to have a girl and couldn't be persuaded differently.

"Nope, niece; and when are you having that ultrasound so you can finally see that I'm right white boy, and we are having a little diva?"

"Next week after school; you are coming right? Dad is going be there but I need you there too."

"Do you even have to ask? A chance to be proven right and to get to see my future little niece, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kurt couldn't help but smile warmly at her, and feel grateful for having such an amazing friend. He wasn't sure that he could manage half as well as he had without her or his dad, by his side.

Kurt's smile faltered when he saw Finn walk down the hall with Santana and Brittany at his sides.

"But you would rather him be there." said Mercedes following Kurt's gaze.

Kurt nodded, and let out a sigh. "Yeah, but I can't force him if he doesn't want to. Anyway, I'm really excited about glee this week. It's going to be magical," he finished only to be distracted by a loud argument Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester were having about Madonna in the hall.

~26~

From a very young age, Kurt Hummel knew that life liked to throw curve balls at him. First it was taking his mom away when he was only six years old, then it made him gay in a very intolerant town, and lastly, it got him pregnant. But out of all the things that had happen to him, the one that he had least expected had been this.

As he sat with Mercedes in Coach Sylvester's office and the words started to sink in, he could feel all the excitement this opportunity brought with it fill his body, and if the huge smile on Mercedes face was anything to go by, she was feeling exactly the same. When they decided to give the coach a makeover, they never really expected anything in return, especially not this.

That's when the baby decided to kick and burst the nice dream bubble that Kurt was in the process of creating. The smile on his face vanished instantly. Coach Sylvester had kicked Quinn Fabray off the Cheerios as soon as she found out she was pregnant. QUINN FABRAY, head cheerio and most popular girl in the whole school. Kurt Hummel didn't stand a chance.

"I'm sorry coach, I'm very grateful for this opportunity but I cannot accept."

Coach Sylvester kept her steady gaze on him. "I'm sorry lady face, but there seems to be a misunderstanding here. You seem to think I'm asking you, when in actuality, I'm telling you."

"But…" Kurt tried to protest.

"No buts' lady"

"I'm pregnant." It came out louder than he intended, and the word seem to echo throughout the office.

The coach was quiet for what it seemed eternities to Kurt, giving him a measuring look. "And.." she finally said.

"And Quinn was kicked off the squad when you found out she was pregnant-" Kurt began.

"Let me stop you right there lady. Q was a dancer and top of the pyramid, no way in hell she could keep up. You on the other hand will mostly be vocals, so as long as you don't give birth in the middle of a performance I honestly don't care. Unless it'll get me more sympathy votes," she said thoughtfully, "I'll get back to you on that one. Now get out of my office before I change my mind." she said leaning back in her chair as Kurt and Mercedes made their way out of her office trying to process everything that just happen.

"Oh and lady face," said the coach as they reach the office door. "If I were you I would start telling people you're pregnant, you don't want them to think you are getting fat."

27 weeks

It was Thursday afternoon, and Kurt was reclined back on the examining bed while the doctor measured his belly as they waited for the technician to arrive with the ultrasound machine.

"Okay Kurt, you've grown 2 inches since last time, and gained about 4 pounds, which is good but not enough. You are still a little below what's normal for a pregnancy this far along." The Doctor said making notes in Kurt's chart.

"That's what I keep telling him Doc, but he thinks he's already gained too much weight." Burt complained. He'd been sitting quietly alongside Mercedes waiting until then.

"Kurt right now you're not eating just for you but also for your child. Don't be afraid to eat a little bit more, especially now that you're about to enter your third trimester which is where you'll gain the most weight. Gaining a little weight is normal and a small price to pay for having a healthy child. Besides, most of that you'll lose once the baby is born. Understood?" His Doctor asked Kurt, who nodded even though he was now glaring at his Dad. "Good, other than that everything seems to be going normally. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I was asked to join the cheerleading squad, and I want to know how that would affect the baby. I'll be on vocals so it'll pretty much be prancing around singing for the most part." Kurt asked.

"As long as you don't do anything too strenuous you should be fine, exercise during pregnancy is highly recommended and has been proven to be beneficial for the health of both the baby and the parent. So as long as you don't do any back flips you should be fine."

The ultrasound technician arrived then, and the doctor bid them farewell, reminding him of his next appointment, and to register for Lamaze classes soon.

As the technician set up everything, both his Dad and Mercedes came to stand right next to him. This is going be a little cold." The technician warned him right before she spread the gel over his stomach, and pressed the wand against it.

Soon enough the beating of the baby's tiny heart filled the room, and the three of them couldn't help but look in awe as the technician showed them each part of the baby's body, head to toe. Kurt thought he would never stop being amazed at seeing his baby, no matter how many times he would do it. The technician told them that everything was normal with the baby, and asked him if he wanted to know the sex.

Not needing to be asked twice, Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice to not break. He looked up at his Dad who was holding his hand tightly when the technician said that it was a boy.

His Dad smiled down at him, a couple of tears running down his face as he whispered, "He's beautiful."

Kurt felt his eyes water too, and the tears start to fall down his cheeks. Then he started to laugh, and looked at Mercedes who also had watery eyes. "Sorry Mercy I guess you were wrong for once." He said trying to suppress his laughter.

Mercedes only shrugged and said, "He'll still be my favorite".

~27~

As the roar from the crowd hit him Kurt couldn't help but be grateful for how lucky he'd been. Yeah he still didn't have Finn, but he had his Dad and Mercedes at his side and a beautiful baby boy to live for.

Kurt felt at the top of the world as he made his way to the locker room to change out of his cheerio uniform, when he was yanked around by the arm only to be met by an angry looking Finn Hudson.

"What the hell dude," Finn growled at him.

"You'll have to be more specific Finn, and let go of me," Kurt said, twisting his are out of the tall jock's grip.

"I mean what the hell are you doing prancing around looking like that when you're carrying my baby?"

"Oh, so now you care that I'm carrying your kid."

"Yes! I don't want the mother-father, eh, whatever the hell you are, of my baby to be making a spectacle of himself in front of the whole damn school."

Kurt felt his blood boil. " First of all Finn Hudson, no one knows I'm pregnant, and even if they did they don't know you are the father. Second, this whole thing stopped being any of your business when you decided not to have anything to do with my baby." Kurt said as he turned to leave. "Oh and by the way, it's a boy, not that you care." And with that, he was gone leaving an angry and speechless Finn in the hall.

**A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I spent a long time debating whether or not to keep cheerio Kurt, and came to the conclusion that if Quinn could do all the dancing she did during Regionals, so could Kurt keep up a lite cheerio routine. Please review and comment as your reviews help me get inspires.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys I would like to start by thanking all of you that have review and commented in this story, I'm very grateful all your comments keep me motivated and also my apologize to those I couldn't respond to but wasn't letting me reply to some reviews for some reason. Lots of thanks to my wonderful beta lovefremione for all her help as always it's greatly appreciated. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy...**

**Chapter 5**

27 weeks

When Kurt had introduced his Dad to Carole, he had done it so that there would be a cordial relationship between both grandparents in case Finn decided to at least tell his mom about the baby. What he hadn't expected was for there to be any romantic chemistry between the two.

Now his dad had just texted him to ask if it was ok for him to miss dinner tonight because he wanted to ask Carole out for another date. Kurt was about to send a reply saying that 'no, it was not ok', omitting that the reason that it wasn't ok was because her son had knocked him up and that it would just be creepy, when he was interrupted by a very familiar voice calling his name. He turned around to see Finn come up running up the hall to him.

"Hey dude, do you think we can talk?" Finn asked a little bit breathless, and Kurt couldn't help but be reminded of the heated afternoons they had spent together; damn hormones.

"We are talking Finn."

"In private I mean," said the tall jock nervously, looking to his side making sure no one was listening to them.

The young countertenor nodded and followed him down the hall into the empty choir room, which the tall jock locked once they were inside.

Kurt stood against the piano looking at Finn expectantly.

The tall jock shuffled his feet nervously. "So I've been thinking a lot about the baby, especially since last week when you said it was gonna be a boy, and I decided that I would really like to be there for him.

"But that doesn't mean I want to date you or marry you or anything, I just wanna be there for him." He added hastily when he saw the hope in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's smile faltered but he nodded as Finn continued.

"Good, so we gotta find a way for me to be around without raising too much suspicion".

Kurt wasn't sure what to feel. Part of him wanted to shout in joy that Finn wanted to be part of the baby's life even if it wasn't all out, and another part wanted him to tell the tall jock to go screw himself, either he'd be there fully for their kid and take pride in him, or he couldn't be there at all. Unfortunately, Kurt was still in love with the tall fool, and his heart would cling to any glimpse of hope no matter how minute it might be.

Kurt was starting to agree with him when it hit him "Our parents," he said, "they started going out about a month ago." Kurt elaborated when he saw Finn's quizzical look. "I've been trying to dissuaded my Dad from going out with Carole, but we should be encouraging them!" Finn didn't seem to keen in this idea.

"Because if they're date that gives us and excuse to at least be civil to one another in public; and if they were to move in together, then you can be around the baby all the time." said Kurt getting excited. "And you can tell people he is your nephew and no one would suspect a thing!" Kurt added when he thought the tall jock was about to protest.

Finn was quiet for a while thinking about Kurt's plan before he made his way over to the young countertenor. "Sounds like a plan," he said with a small smile on his face.

Kurt could of jump for joy. He took his phone out and quickly texted his Dad telling him not to worry, to have fun on his date with Carole, and not to forget to buy her flowers.

~27~

For the next couple of weeks, Kurt felt like he was in an episode of the twilight zone.

Finn had kept his word and tried to be there for the baby. They would spend the nights their parents went out (which were quite often) together huddled up in Kurt's room, as Finn would rub and talk to Kurt's belly, or asking if they could name the baby Christopher after his father, and giving his opinion as to how to redecorated the basement to house the baby too.

And it wasn't only him; Mercedes even dated Puck, for a short while and even though the jock used to make Kurt's life a living hell at the beginning of high school, now it seemed they had reached a silent truce. He was willing to go as far as to say he felt an inkling of respect for the mohawked jock at seeing how he took full responsibility for Quinn, and their baby.

The Cheerios had gone to cheerleading nationals and actually won thanks to his 14 minute Celine Dion medley, and he been beyond surprise when Coach Sylvester pulled him into her interview using him as an example of what great coach she is (and thankfully not mentioning his pregnancy).

It didn't come as a surprise when his Dad sat him down and asked him his how he would feel if he asked Carole and Finn to move in with them.

And Kurt said that he thought it was a great idea and tried to ignore his dad's skeptical look (because yes he had felt a bit jealous at how his dad and Finn had bonded at the beginning, but after talking it over it with his Dad he was ok now and would blame the episode on his hormones if anyone dared ask).

Soon enough him and his dad were decorating the basement for a welcoming party, and even though Finn looked a little reluctant when he came down stairs and his mom told him the news, Kurt couldn't help but feel over the moon to have the father of his baby under the same roof. And even though he knew the jock now had a thing for Rachel (since Jesse had transferred schools to be with her), he couldn't help but feel the hope that maybe living under the same house the domesticity of it all would make Finn look at Kurt in a different light, and maybe, just maybe, he would finally love him back.

~27~

32 weeks

This was not how things where suppose to turn out, not at all. Finn shouldn't be yelling at him because the tall jock felt overwhelmed being thrown into so much responsibility so quickly. He shouldn't be complaining that they were playing house, and that he wasn't willing to live in such a faggy house, and that he definitely didn't want to be part of Kurt's faggy family.

Unfortunately that's when his dad decided to come down stairs and even though Kurt tried to defend Finn all hell had broken loose.

~32~

Kurt's heart was aching as he walked aimlessly through the halls of McKinley in his Lady Gaga outfit trying to avoid going to glee club and Finn.

As usual, luck was not on his side, and he ended bumping onto Azimio and Karofsky. Kurt froze when he came face to face with the brutish jocks, all warmth leaving his body when two identically wicked smiles appeared on their face at seeing him alone and defenseless.

He tried to run, but being 32 weeks pregnant and wearing 7 inch heels made it near impossible. As the jocks slammed him against the wall, Kurt prayed to which ever deity would be willing to listen not to let this affect his child.

He showed no fear even though his heart was racing, he dared them, telling them that punching him wouldn't change him, that he loved being different and nothing they would do could ever change that. He braced himself for the hit as he saw Karofsky raise his arms, praying for them to hit his face or just anywhere that wasn't his stomach.

But the punch never came, and Kurt felt relief wash over him as he dared open his eyes only to be met by Finn in a ridiculous red vinyl dress. But to him, he looked like a knight in shiny red armor.

Finn was talking but Kurt's heart was beating too fast to let him hear anything properly. Whatever Finn had said didn't seem to bother his assailants. And then as if magic really existed, the rest of the gleeks appeared, and that did make the vicious jocks scatter.

Kurt rested his back against the wall letting relief wash over him, and allowed himself to catch his breath as Mercedes came over and fussed over him.

That's when he felt it, a sharp piercing pain going down in his abdomen. "No, not now it's too early," he yelped in pain as another sharp pain –contraction- hit him, and he felt the wetness run down his thighs.

He grabbed Mercedes hand tightly, "He's coming Mercy," he breathed through gritted teeth.

If it had been any other moment he would of laughed at the way Mercedes' eyes had widened comically with fear, even it was just for a second, before she took control of the situation.

"Someone call 911," she yelled at their fellow gleeks that just stood there motionless watching them.

"Why? What's wrong with Kurt?" asked Artie taking his phone out, but not dialing.

"Kurt is having contractions, I think he is about to have his baby." she told them. "I'm not joking about this, I'll explain later. Just please do it Artie!" She finally said when she saw the skeptical look on their friends faces.

Artie did as he was told but that didn't stop their fellow gleeks crowding them with a million questions.

"But he's a boy?"

"I knew it! That's why he's gotten so fat!"

"But dude he's the only gay, who'd knock him up?"

"Just be quiet and give us some space, like I said I'll explain later." Mercedes growled. "Artie were you able to get through to 911?"

"Yeah, they are on their way, should be here in a couple minutes." The spectacled teen said.

"Mr. Schue do you think you can go meet them at the entrance and guide them back here?" she asked their teacher who had just stood there with a look of wonder on his face.

Their teacher nodded and left running, while Mercedes tried to make Kurt comfortable. Soon enough Mr. Schue came running down the hall followed by the paramedics.

They checked Kurt's stats, and confirmed that yes Kurt had gone into labor but luckily he wasn't that far along that he'd have to have the baby there. They loaded the young pregnant boy onto the gurney and made their way to the ambulance, Mercedes right besides Kurt never letting go of her best friend's hand.

**A/N: I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and that it didn't feel too rushed. Well the moment is here little baby Hummel will be born next chapter and I still haven't decided on a name, I'm debating between Eliot and Elijah 'cause both start like Elizabeth which lots of us assume is Kurt's mom's name. Please let me know which one you like or if you have any suggestions please let me know. Reviews and comments are always welcome and very appreciated, make sure to add which name you like or any suggestions to might have name wise to your review Thanks so much for reading.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everybody! Let me start by thanking each and every one of you for your wonderful comments and review they made my week, also thank you very much for all the name suggestions they were really helpful. I would also like to thank my wonderful beta Lovefremione for always being so helpful, and putting up with me making her do extra work. A Small warning we are about to go into labor so if you want to skip it just scroll down till the 2 hours old . Now sit back relax and enjoy...**

**Chapter 6:**

**30 mins into labor**

The ride from McKinley to Lima general hospital was a short one, but to Kurt it seemed like an eternity. Thankfully by the time he arrived his dad was already there waiting for him, Mercedes had texted him on the way, and like Mercedes Burt never left Kurt's side as they made their way to a delivery room.

**4 hours into labor/5cm dilated**

When people had told Kurt that labor was one of the most painful experiences someone would ever have in their life, he had brushed it aside as people being people and exaggerating things to scare kids away from getting pregnant. Because honestly, would people get pregnant as often as they did if it actually hurt half as much as they say?

But laying here in the birthing room waiting to be dilated enough to give birth, he realized that not only were people telling the truth, but that this world must be inhabited by masochists if people are willing to go through this experience more than once.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as another contraction hit him. He almost felt sorry for his dad as he squeezed his hand tightly.

**12 hours into labor/7cm dilated**

Kurt was starting to believe that God did exist, and that he probably had some sort of personal vendetta against him. That's the only reasonable explanation for him having to through 10 hours of endless pain, without any assurance of end game.

**18****hours****into****labor/10****cm****dilated**

Kurt honestly didn't know where there to cry or start laughing as the nurse told him that he finally was 10 cm dilated and went to get the doctor so they can finally start to push.

**19 hours into labor/ Delivery**

Kurt tightend his grip on the hands he was holding not sure which once was his Dad and which was Mercedes but still grateful to both as another painful contraction hit him and he had to push.

Their praises and words of encouragement were lost as one more contraction hit, and the pressure and the burning increased. It took him a minute to realize the doctor was telling him the baby had crowned and that he only had a couple more pushes to go.

One more painful contraction, one more painful push and a warm, gray, and beautiful blob was placed on his chest. Kurt didn't even try to hold back the tears that spilled from his eyes as he felt the warmth of his son on him, he didn't even noticed when his Dad let go of his hand to cut the cord. Unfortunately that warmth was ripped from him far too quickly so they could weigh, and measure the baby, and make sure the was ok. And pretty soon they were asking him to push again to deliver the afterbirth.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours old<strong>

Elijah Christopher Hummel was born weighing 3lbs 13oz with beautiful blue eyes and brown hair, Kurt didn't get to see his son again since he was rushed to intensive care being born 6 weeks early. Elijah was perfectly healthy but since he is so small he has to have tubes to help him with food and oxygen.

The next day as Mercedes was helping Kurt get ready to go to intensive care and visit Elijah when a loud knocking at the door interrupted them.

After a loud "come in" from Mercedes the door to the room opened and Finn Hudson came in holding what looked like a teddy bear and a ragged piece of cloth.

Finn said a shaky "hey" as he walked closer to Kurt trying to ignore the way Mercedes glare was stabbing into him.

"What do you want Finn," said Kurt calmly, not sure if he should be pleased or angered by Finn's presence anymore.

"I came here to meet the baby, and I was wondering if I could talk to you. Alone." The tall jock said trying not to feel threatened by Mercedes glare which only seemed to intensify with every word he said.

"I don't know who you think you are white boy but-" Mercedes didn't get to finish her rant as Kurt implored her to 'please give them a few minutes', promising that he'll be 'fine.'

The black diva left the room grumbling something about "stupid white boys that have stupid sperm donors more rights than they deserve" under her breath till she was out of the room.

The room filled with an awkward silence and tension, neither boy knowing what to say or where to start.

"So, I brought him this," said Finn after a while handing the bear and the ragged cloth to him.

"It's my binky, I used to carry it around everywhere when I was a baby. It's the only thing my dad ever bought me before you know… He died. I had given it to Quinn first when I though Drizzle was still mine. So I took it back from her yesterday and I thought that maybe Christopher should have it." Finn said keeping his eyes fixated on his "binky".

"Thank you Finn, but I can't accept it." Said Kurt, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.

"Why the hell not!" said Finn feeling his temper flare.

"Because you can't keep doing this, not anymore. You can't keep coming in and out of our lives whenever it is convenient to you, or because you're feeling guilty. Not now that Elijah is here, not anymore."

The tall jock found himself lost for words momentarily. "So you didn't name him Christopher like I asked?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"No Finn, I named him Elijah which is the closest name I could find to my mother's name. Besides you don't have any say on what I name my child, or any other aspect of my son's life. Not unless you're willing to claim him as your own and give him your name." Said Kurt letting all the anger and resentment that had been slowly building towards the tall jock finally erupt.

"Thought not," said Kurt when it became obvious that the tall jock couldn't come up with any defense.

"I'm not saying I won't let you see the baby. But you don't have any say on how I'll be raising my child." added the young countertenor feeling pity when he saw the dejected look that took possession of Finn's face.

"Why don't you take some time to really think things through, and you can come visit the baby some other time," said Kurt walking a still silent Finn out of the room and guiding him towards the exit. After he composed himself he joined Mercedes, and together they way their way to see his son.

**3 days old**

On the third day Kurt was discharged from the hospital. Unfortunately the doctors said that Elijah would have to stay a couple more weeks, until the baby was a bit stronger.

It took the combined strength and efforts of Burt, Mercedes and Carole to get a very reluctant Kurt to leave the hospital, with promises that they would bring him back the next day as soon as visiting hours started, and stay until they kicked him out.

**3 weeks old**

It was three weeks before the doctors deemed Elijah strong enough to come home.

The first of which Kurt spent by his baby's side, usually accompanied by Mercedes, or on rare occasion a few of his fellow gleeks who were still trying to grasp the concept of Kurt having a baby, only going home to sleep and shower, or to give his Dad (who was going a little over board) the occasional direction as to how the nursery side of his basement should be decorated, and stomping his foot down when his dad hinted at padding every surface in the room.

By the middle of the second week, Kurt had to go back school since final exams where the following week. He and his dad took some time to talk to Ms Pillsbury, and try to figure out the best way for Kurt to raise his child and still graduate. In the end they settled on partial home schooling, Kurt would attend school part time and home school the other half. That way Kurt could spend more with Elijah at least until the baby was old enough to go to daycare full time and not fall behind.

That week had also been the show choir regional's, and even though they had been pulverized and lost, good things had come out of it. Quinn and Puck had given birth to baby Beth, and even though he had felt a pang of jealousy as Mercedes recounted the events and how Puck had been there for Quinn the whole way, he also felt lucky at being able to keep his son, especially now after having held him in his arms he couldn't bear the thought at having him taken from his side. New Directions had also been given a second chance, and were now looking forward to the next school year, and their competition.

The third week had been a blur of exams, visiting hours at the hospital with Elijah, and getting everything ready now that the Doctors had told him he could take the baby home. Finally, on Friday afternoon Kurt was able to walk into his home with little baby Elijah in his arms, and his Dad by his side. They were warmly welcomed by Carole, and Mercedes who instantly started fawning over the baby. Kurt was still amazed by how easily Carole had accepted him after Burt had told her about the pregnancy, and how warmly she had take to Elijah, and tried to ignore the curious looks she was giving the baby.

**3 months old**

Time was flying now that Elijah was home. Two months had passed between dirty diapers, sleepless colicky nights, feeding times, and napping whenever the baby allowed it. Kurt was dirty, tired and sleepy, but then Elijah would smile and giggle, or make another ridiculously cute baby face, and everything would be worthwhile. Thankfully his dad and Mercedes where there to lend him a hand, he would be forever in their debt, and had promised Mercedes he would be her babysitter whenever the Diva had a baby, to which she would only laugh and say that after witnessing two natural births all desire she might had once had to procreate had vanished.

It was 2 o'clock on a Saturday afternoon, as Kurt sat in the living room couch bored out of his mind, and Elijah lay in his little carrier playing with his rattle while they waited for Finn to come over. The tall jock had called him the day before and asked if he could come over and finally meet the baby today at noon.

Kurt glanced at the clock once again 2:16, they been stood up, yet again. He should of known better. Especially after the last two times the tall jock had left them hanging. Finn would always say that something had "come up" Kurt was pretty sure that that something was named Rachel Berry, and if rumors were to be believed, her and Finn were now dating.

Well if Finn Hudson though Kurt was just going to sit at home waiting for him to grace them with his presence he was gravely mistaken.

Kurt got Elijah's diaper bag, and baby carriage ready, loaded up his SUV and made his way to the mall for the first time since the baby had been born, ignoring the incoming call as soon as he saw Finn's name pop up.

After an hour and a half at the mall having to carry the diaper bag and push the carriage Kurt was starting to regret his decision to come to the mall, especially now that he really needed to use the restroom and Elijah was starting to get a little antsy. He really shouldn't of had that large lemonade.

Kurt was debating whether to take Elijah into the dirty public restroom with him, or if he could hold it until he got home when he saw him, Noah Puckerman.

The jock seemed to be walking aimlessly around the mall with a sullen look on his face, just looking at the jock made Kurt want to change his mind, but his bladder was aching and he really didn't want to take the baby in there.

Making up his mind he approached the Jock, it took a couple of tries but finally Puck acknowledged him with a bit of a startled look on his face.

"Hello Noah, I'm truly sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor and watch Elijah for a minute while I use the restroom." It took the jock a moment before Kurt's words finally dawned on him, the young countertenor didn't miss the way Puck winced when he saw the baby, but he still agreed. Kurt glanced back at where he had left Puck and Elijah as he made his way to the restroom hoping he wasn't making a mistake trusting the jock with his baby.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and Puck is finally here! I know it took a while but I hope you'll guys would enjoy it more now that he is here. Your reviews and comments feed my inspiration so please keep the coming. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I would like to start by apologizing for the long wait in updating this story, I don't have many excuses other than real life getting on the way but I'm back. Also thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review this story all your comments mean a lot to me and help feed my muse. This chapter is unfortunately unbeta so please excuse any mistakes they are all my fault, but if any of you are interested in beta'ing this story please contact me. Thanks you again now sit back, relax and enjoy...**

**Chapter 7**

To say that Noah Puckerman was in a funk would have been the understatement of the century. He was actually wallowing in despair as he wandered aimlessly around the mall so tired of spending another day caged in his room, looking for any thing to keep his mind from going back to them.

Them, Quinn Fabray and their little daughter Beth. Every time his mind turned to them it was as if someone grabbed a rusty old knife and stabbed him with it in the heart, twisting it deeper with every passing minute.

Then the what if's would come, what if he tried harder getting work, what if he try harder at school, what if he only keep it in his pants so Quinn could see he'll be able to be faithful, each one a bullet in the chest confirming what he already knew, that he was and will always be a Lima loser just as Quinn had once told him.

A lima loser, that's what everyone thinks he is. That's why he only got to hold his little daughter so warm and small in his arms just once before she was taken from him, not even knowing if he'll see her again. And although it had been for Beth's best interests he still felt like he abandoned her just like his father did to him.

That's why he had gone to the mall, to at least try and find a way to stop thinking. It had all been futile, when out of the blue came Hummel blabbering something about dirty restrooms, and his baby, that's when he notice the baby in the carriage next to the brunet. He couldn't help but wince when his eyes laid on the small child reminding so much of his own, and before he knew he had agree to something and Kurt was walking away leaving the baby alone with him.

He strolled the baby to a bench near trying to avoid looking at him, maybe if he was quiet, and ignore the baby the baby would ignore him too, and it won't hurt as much.

As luck would have it not even a minute after the baby started crying, no not crying wailing as if Puck's disregard physically hurt him.

"There, there little guy relax" said the Mohawk jock trying to calm the baby with one of the toys in the carriage to no avail. He tried feeding him too but that only seemed to offend the kid more. It was definitely Hummel's kid, only he would be able to glared at you in such a way that made you feel unworthy of being in their presence.

Going against his every instinct, and knowing that this was only gonna make him hurt later on, he grabbed the little bundle out of the carriage and carried him, rocking him softly. The wailing stopped almost instantly, replaced by soft sobs.

Puck started singing a soft lullaby figuring out that being Hummel kid music was probably the best way to calm the baby down. It worked the sobbing stopped, and the Mohawk jock tried to ignore the warmth spreading through his chest as the baby started smiling through teary eyes, a warmth he haven't felt since..

"I must say, I am pleasantly surprise at how good you are with Eli" said Kurt as he walked up to the jock and took the baby, Eli, out of his arms with a soft thank you, and taking with him the little warmth Puck had felt in last two months.

"Eli that's a nice name" said Puck trying to not look affected by the loss of the warmth, and trying to ignore the sudden desire to hold Eli on his arms again.

"Actually is Elijah but I call him Eli for short." responded Kurt as he gently put Eli back in his carriage.

"Elijah" said Puck as of testing the name out "that's a nice Jewish name, Puckzilla approves"

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes "Wonderful, I can rest soundly now that the great Puckzilla has given me his blessings" said Kurt playfully without the usual bite he had whenever he talked to Puck.

"Seriously though thank you. I don't know what I would of done if you weren't here. And you were great with him I bet you would been a great.." Kurt didn't finished the sentence realizing he had just put his foot in his mouth at the jock's change of demeanor.

Puck mumble a quick "I gotta go" and started to walk away, only to be stopped when Kurt grabbed him by the arm.

"I'm really sorry Noah I didn't meant to, I can't even imagine how hard this is for you" started Kurt trying to find a way to make things better.

Puck shrugged Kurt hand off of him "It's fine Hummel, I really have to go and find some tail though."

"Alright, have nice hunt then" Kurt said letting go of the subject.

"Oh and Noah, Eli really seems to like you, it'll be nice is you came to visit him sometime. Whenever you feel like it of course" said Kurt trying to sound nonchalant.

"We'll see" said Puck and walked away forcing himself not to look back and give the baby one last glance.

* * *

><p>It was the third time Puck drove by the Hummel residence in the last twenty minutes, not being able to gather the courage to get out of his car and just go up to the front door. Yes Kurt had told him he could come over and visit Eli any time he wanted to but for some reason he felt like a creep walking up to Hummel and being all like 'sup I'm here to hold the baby'.<p>

It had only been yesterday but Puck still felt the lingering warmth left in him after he had spent just a few minutes with Eli. Puck thought that maybe he shouldn't be trying to forget all about Beth but maybe he can project that love he felt for his little daughter to Kurt's little boy, at least for a little while till he was strong enough to move on.

Making his way up to the Hummel's front door Puck took one last deep breath, pushing all his doubts aside, anyway what's there to be scare of its just Hummel and his baby, he'll just use them to help get over Beth. And with that thought he knock on the door, knowing deep down in his heart that after this there won't be a turning back.

**AN2: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter (we finally get some Puck!). Please make sure to review and comment since they always manage to put a smile on my face and helps me work faster. Also in an unrelated note if any of you guys got tumblr and want to follow me with suggestions, questions, or just to say hi my tumblr is clovrboy . Tumblr . Com **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I would like to start by thanking everyone who reviewed and commented, totally made my week, and sorry for posting this a day late but the boyfriend was being bratty and kept demanding my attention. Again this is not beta but if you find any mistake please let me know, or if you want to beta it even better! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy...**

What you want

Chapter 8

As the days passed Noah Puckerman became a permanent fixture in the Hummel's residence, it seemed that every time the jock would as much as even think of Quinn or beth he would somehow find his was to the Hummel residence. So much that by the second week Burt had to pull Kurt aside and asked his son with in a very serious manner if the jock wasn't Elijah's father, stating that the "Punk" seemed to take naturally to Elijah and dote the baby almost as much as Kurt would. Kurt's first response was to laugh hysterically for 5 minutes straight unable to catch his breath, which only seem to infuriate his father even more.

After finally calming himself Kurt and short of breath explained to his Dad that Puck was as straight as him, and that the main reason the jock is so infatuated with Eli is that the mohawk teen had had a little daughter of his own which had unfortunately been given up in adoption, not the jocks choice of course but it was necessary since he didn't have the support Kurt had. Burt seemed content with the answer and was able to relax, even began to warm up to Puck after that.

Time continued to pass in a blurry haste of diapers and bottles, it was now the Sunday night before the start of their junior year and both Puck and Mercedes where accompanying him in his basement room.

Puck was laying on the floor with Eli determined to teach the baby how to talk while Kurt and Mercedes were folding the baby's laundry and trying to decide what to wear to their first day of school, as first impressions are always important and Kurt was determined to leave them speechless as usual.

"Say car Eli, Car" said the Mohawk jock holding Eli's small toy truck and accentuating the ah in car , but the baby seemed to be having more fun playing with his own foot. Puck made an exasperated noise and rested his head against the floor turning to glare at Kurt and Mercedes when he heard them snickering.

"He still too young Puck. Just give him a couple more months." said Kurt said softly while folding the miniature brown jersey his dad had bought for Eli for when he "watched games with Eli" which usually meant Burt watched the game while the baby scatter chips all over the house.

"That's what you think Princess. But I know the little guy is smart and I know I'll have him saying words before the end of the year." said Puck cockily

The jock just glared at them again, sitting back up and grabbing little Eli from the waist and setting him on his lap to continue his lesson. Puck looked around the room trying to decide what to use next on his lesson, something that could be easy to say but would also hold the baby's limited attention span.

A mischievous grin appeared on the jock's face when his eyes landed on Kurt. He got up carrying Eli with him and made his way to the countertenor's bed where the two best friends were sitting surrounded by a heaps of Eli's clothes. Holding the baby tightly on one arm he pointed at Kurt and said "Momma".

Kurt's eyes widen his mouth gaping at a loss of words for the first time in...ever. While Mercedes thunderous laughter filled the basement.

It might of been Kurt's face or maybe Mercedes laugh but for the first time that evening Eli seemed interested in what Puck was teaching him, pointing at his young dad and making some sound that thankfully sounded nothing like momma.

Encouraged by finally getting a reaction from Eli, Puck said excitedly "That right little man, that's momma. Say it with me. Maaa Maaa." continued the jock again pointing at Kurt the devilish grin never leaving his face.

Finally finding his words Kurt got up the bed and growl at Puck " Noah Puckerman! You better stop trying to get my kid to call me mom or help me the god I don't believe in I'll dye your stupid Mohawk pink." said Kurt dangerously which only seem to encourage the baby more.

Puck just shrugged "Might be worth it, beside if someone can rock a pink hawk it'll be yours truly" said the jock passing a hand through his hair before he continued his lesson.

"Argh! you know you are hopeless Puck!And if Eli didn't like you half as much as he does I would of already kicked you out." growled Kurt.

"I know, but unfortunately for you this baby is hopelessly in love with me." finished the tanned jock.

The young countertenor just rolled his eyes as he tried to unsuccessfully fight the smile creeping up his face.

888

When Kurt had decided to go back to school at the beginning of the school year with every one else he didn't put much thought as to how hard it was going to be leaving Eli at the day care that very first he had been parked in front of ABC's daycare for the last 15 minutes debating whether this had been the right decision.

It's not like he had never been away from Eli and leaving him in someone else's care before. The thing was that those someone elses were his dad, Mercedes, Carole and believe it or not Puck (although the jock was just for small periods of time). They were all people he trust and love and that he had known for a long time.

And it's not as if him and his Dad hadn't done a complete background check of the place and it's employees. His dad even went as far as personally interviewing all the employees and made sure to mention he was the proud owner of a flame thrower And a shotgun.

But finally being face with actually leaving his kid was breaking his should of accepted when his father volunteer to come with him, but at the moment it hadn't seemed like it be so hard.

Kurt took a deep breath and told himself for the thousandth time 'this is for our own good, to graduate, to go to college and give Eli a better future'. He took a deep breath unbuckle his seatbelt and got off the car taking Eli out of his baby seat, and trying to keep the tears from falling.

Every step he took towards the entrance hurt a little bit, but he powered through finally making it inside the building. Holding tightly to his son as if someone would just still him away any minute, when one of the caregivers came up to welcome him.

"Hello you must be Kurt. I;m Marie" Said a short plump woman with short blonde hair and a wide smile.

"We've been expecting you, and this must be little Eli." She continued cooing over the baby and not giving Kurt a chance to respond.

Kurt just nodded and stayed silent not really knowing what to say or do in this circumstances.

Marie seemed to realized Kurt's predicament and took matters into her own hands asking Kurt to hand little Eli to her. The young father did it reluctantly, thankful that Eli was being his usual happy self and just smile at finding himself another admirer, Kurt knew he wouldn't of been able to stop himself if the baby had as much as whimpered.

Knowing that if he spent another minute there he would change his mind and take Eli home with him he bid Marie farewell and kiss the baby's head before making his way back to his car.

Kurt spent the short drive between the daycare and school trying to calm down. It's be of no use to anyone if he just shows up with red eyes and a runny nose. No need to give the students of McKinley any sight of weakness.

After making sure he is compose and looking perfect as usual he starts the trek to his first class only to be bombarded by Jacob Ben israel, and a thousand ridiculous questions that were spewing out of the teens mouth.

His eyes catched the door to the restroom and he Bee lines for it trying to escape the annoying teen incessant blabber. He spends a good five minutes inside, killing the time by preening his already flawless outfit and trying not to think too much of how Eli is doing right now.

After what he donned as an appropriate time he came out of the restroom only to find Jacob still standing there, mic in hand and camera pointing directly at him. That mixed with the longing he felt for his son made him snap, as he went on a rant about Jacob and all his followers and how they were all cowards who hid behind computer screen and daring them to come face to face with him.

He had just finished when he was slapped hard in the face by a cold red slushie courtesy of Azimio. Which at least seemed like incentive enough for Jacob to leave him alone while Kurt went back into the restroom and cleaned himself up.

Kurt spent the rest of the day trying to keep thoughts of his baby at bay, and paying attention (although not much) to his lessons.

Thankfully Mercedes had cling to his side has soon as she saw him, and tried to keep him distracted. Which mostly work till they were in glee club sitting in the back when Puck showed up and beelined straight for him earning them a few glaces from most of their fellow glee clubbers.

"So did my little man give you any trouble when you dropped him off this morning?" asked the Mohawked teen taking a seat next to Kurt.

"No he was all smiles thankfully. I'm not sure I would have been able to leave him there had he started crying" Responded Kurt honestly.

"Of course he was. I had a little talk with my little E-man last night. Have you called them to make sure he is ok? That they feed him?" continued asking the jock.

"He is doing perfectly fine Puck, I called them right before coming here and he seems to be getting along greatly with the other kids" replied the countertenor with a role of his eyes, for all anyone knew Puck could be the father by the amount of concern the teen showed for the baby.

Kurt scanned the room till his eyes finally fell on Finn, who was sitting at the from of the room with Rachel berry by his side, clinging to his arm. The boy who was actually Elijah's father but had yet to meet their baby, the boy that kurt believed he loved and wanted but realized that it was just a dream.

A hand waved in front of his just as Puck said "Earth to Princess" brought him back to reality.

"Sorry, what were you say?" asked kurt.

"I was just wondering if Aretha and I could come with you to pick up Eli" asked the jock.

"Of course, you are always welcome" said Kurt a small smile spreading on his face, he might not have Elijah's father there to help him, but there were other people that loved his baby, he wasn't alone.

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review and comment, they always help feed the muse and make me right faster. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to start by apologizing for the long wait. All I can say is that a lot has been going in my life but I'm back, so don't this story has been abandon. Now I'd like to thank all of those of you that had taken the time to review and comment it means the world to me, and they gave me the last push to finish this chapter. Also I don't have a beta for this story so please forgive all the mistakes. Now sit back relax and enjoy...**

Chapter 9

The first few weeks of school passed in a haste between trying to recruit an elusive twelfth number (a situation that was made even worse by Rachel Berry and her inability to share the spotlight), school and taking care of the baby.

Kurt was convinced that had he been alone, without any support from his Dad and friends he would of dropped out of school by now. Thankfully he had his Dad, who even though would grumble about it loved taking care of Eli, and having the baby on his lap whenever there was a game on. He also had Mercedes and Puck who were a daily constant at his house after school, each of them taking turns entertaining Eli while the others studied or did homework. And lately there was even Carole who's visits became more frequent as her relationship with Burt flourished. She had even become a regular feature in the Friday night family dinners (luckily Finn always seem to be "busy" at those times and had yet to make an appearance in them).

All in all Kurt Hummel felt himself lucky specially whenever his gaze would fall on Quinn. The blonde cheerio had gotten pregnant almost at the same time as him, and given birth to her and Puck's daughter a couple of a month after Eli was born, and had to give her up for adoption even before she had left the hospital.

Kurt didn't know whether to pity or admire the blonde girl, who acted as if the whole pregnancy, and fall from grace had just been a dream, now she was trying to get back in the Cheerios and to regain the coveted head cheerio spot. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if it was all just a facade, a mask (and lord does Kurt knows about masks), to keep all the hurt inside or if she really didn't care. Although the young countertenor couldn't even wrap his mind around the latter. Just leaving Eli in daycare for the first time had been torture even though he knew it was for only a few hours, he couldn't even imagine how hard it had to be left not knowing when or if you'll ever see your baby again.

Thankfully Kurt could only wonder about such scenarios, for he had been blessed with all the support he has, and to be able to keep his son. This feeling of gracefulness filled him as he walked into his father's garage with Eli on one arm and his father's forgotten lunch on the other.

"Hello Dad, you forgot your lunch again so I decided to drop it off on my way to school" greeted Kurt handing his Dad a brown paper bag.

"This isn't my usual lunch.." complained Burt after taking a peak inside the lunch bag.

"Tow slim Jim's and a can of coke?" said Kurt trying his hardest not to roll his yes at his Dad 'seriously who's the adult here'.

"Breakfast of champions" responded Burt with a cheek grin on his face before he sighed in defeat as Kurt and Eli kissed him farewell.

"Don't forget Carole had a late shift on Friday so dinner is gonna be earlier. Oh and Finn is actually gonna be there so you might want to make some extra food" Burt called out just as Kurt was about to step out.

The last sentence made Kurt freeze on the spot, he hadn't talked to Finn more than a few sentences nor been alone with the baby's father since, well since before Elijah had been born. The jock hadn't even made an attempt to meet his son since that day at the hospital, and now they were suppose to have a cordial "family" dinner. Kurt didn't think he was ready for that yet.

"Sorry Dad but I don't think I'll be able to make it. Mercedes and I are taking Eli to the sing along sound of music" replied Kurt with the first excuse that came to mind.

The incredulous look his Dad was shooting him told Kurt he was doing a very poor job at making an excuse.

"This friday night dinner are a very important tradition in our family, one your Mom started, and specially now that our family is expanding and Finn is finally going to be able to make it to one." Argued his Dad.

"I know how important your relationship with Carole is Dad, but I am not gonna cancel plans I've made just to accommodate Finn. He has had plenty of chances to be part of this family and I'm not willing to change my life just because he decided to make an effort. Now if you excuse I'm gonna be late."

"I gotta tell you Kurt I'm real disappointed in you" His Father said as Kurt made his way to his car.

888

"_I'm really disappointed in you Kurt" _Those words keep repeating in Kurt's head, an echo that accompanies him as he drops Eli in daycare and stays with him through his classes at school.

It is when Miss Pillsbury walks into his French class that everything comes tumbling down. All warmth leaves his body as soon as the words heart attack leave the counselors lips everything after that becomes a blurry haze, as if it was all happening to somebody else, and Kurt was just an spectator as he is guided from school directly to the hospital.

Only coming back to reality when the words comma reached his ears and he noticed that the doctor was addressing him, and with that all the severity of the situation comes crashing into him like a speeding train.

_'This most be a nightmare' _ are his first thoughts, not to him, not again, not when the last words his father had utter to him were how disappointed he was in him. Not when he had a kid of his own and needed his father's guidance more than ever before.

A kid of his own... Elijah. Kurt had forgotten about his son in all the chaos that was surrounding him. Now he was torn between going to pick up his son, to know that he is safe and hold him tight just to prove to himself that whatever happens he won't be alone anymore, or to stay by his father's side who even though was comatose still needed him now more than ever.

He texted Mercedes and Puck the only people he trusted to take care of Eli as if he was their own. Giving them a quick overview of what had happened and asking them to please pick up Eli from daycare and take him home till the young countertenor was able to leave.

The replies were instantaneous, and appeasing as both of his friends told him that they'll look after the baby while his dad was in the hospital and not to worry about anything other than his father. Kurt's eyes started to water at the knowledge that he still had people to help him, that he wasn't truly alone.

**A/N: Well I hope you all like this chapter. Please make sure you review and comment it always makes me smiles when you guys do. Also if anyone is interested in being the beta for this story hit me up. Lastly if any of you have tumblr and want to follow me my url is clovrboy dot tumblr dot com. **


End file.
